


#MariBerpuisi: Koleksi Puisi Paw Patrol

by PrimatamaNabil (Private0201)



Category: PAW Patrol
Genre: Bahasa Indonesia, Family, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, GFRIEND - Freeform, M/M, Poetry
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-02-23 01:52:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13179873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Private0201/pseuds/PrimatamaNabil
Summary: Dua puisi khusus yang didasarkan dari cerita yang pernah saya buat, plus satu puisi tambahan yang baru dari fandom Paw Patrol. Karya ini diupload untuk mengikuti lomba #MariBerpuisi yang diadakan di Facebook. Shipping Chashall dan RoZu, dengan tambahan latar belakang untuk puisi ke-3.





	1. Seputih Salju, Sesuci Hatimu

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hujan Musim Panas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12464708) by [PrimatamaNabil (Private0201)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Private0201/pseuds/PrimatamaNabil). 
  * Inspired by [시간을 달려서 (Running Through Time) ~ A Yearbook of Chase and Marshall ~](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11245584) by [PrimatamaNabil (Private0201)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Private0201/pseuds/PrimatamaNabil). 



> Haloooo halo banduuuuung ibu kota periangan~ /salah  
> Akhirnya! Liburan juga, dan NABIL PUNYA WAKTU BUAT NULIS YASH /kalem pak
> 
> Ok, sejujurnya thanks to Khikhi_Kiara yang nyebar info tentang event ini, karena aku off dari Facebook saat aku tahu tentang event ini. Basically eventnya adalah membuat puisi tapi dengan tema fiksi-penggemar dari fandom apapun. Karena ~~Nabil satu-satunya yang nulis serius di PP~~ penasaran dan sekalian 'merasa tertantang', so why not?
> 
> Puisinya ada 3:  
> 1\. Puisi pertama didasarkan dari cerita [시간을 달려서 (Running Through Time) ~ A Yearbook of Chase and Marshall ~](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11245584) dengan beberapa tambahan tentang latar belakang bagaimana Chase dan Marshall bisa bertemu.  
> 2\. Puisi kedua didasarkan dari cerita [Hujan Musim Panas](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12464708).  
> 3\. Puisi ketiga adalah khusus dari Ryder, menjelaskan tentang siapakah Paw Patrol itu
> 
> Puisinya memang diambil dari lagu **Rough** dan **Summer Rain** untuk dua puisi pertama, so yeah maybe you can see some bits of it :d  
>  Oh iya, aku memang bukan spesialis untuk puisi, jadi kalau ada sugesti diksi atau krisar, aku bakal open banget itu comment buat kalian yang memang mau kritik aku. Any criticism, as long it is good and actually can help me improve, will be accepted! <3
> 
> Karena limitnya hanya 5 chapter, 4 chapter akan aku pake buat 2 puisi. Kenapa? Aku sengaja post yang story-less dan story-poetry sebelahan. Jadi kalo ada yang mau baca puisinya doang, bisa. Kalau ada yang mau baca 'ilustrasi' dari bait itu, bisa juga! So kind of win-win situation here hehe  
> Kecuali puisi ke-3, karena itu membahas backstory dari semua anjing Paw Patrol, cuma puisi doang.
> 
> Disclaimer ada di end notes karya ini

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chase, kenapa kamu bisa menjadi kakak dari Marshall? Bagaimana kalian bisa bertemu sebelumnya? Dan... apa yang membuat dirimu sangat menyayangi dia?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Puisi pertama!  
> Udah dijelasin kan di awal bahwa puisi pertama didasarkan dari RTT? Nah iya. Sebetulnya ini kaya 'versi puisi' dari cerita itu...
> 
> Dan ada beberapa cerita yang dimodifikasi, plus beberapa cerita tambahan. Untuk cerita pertama ini, dia POVnya gak sama (ada yang Third-Person, ada yang First-Person.), dan memang sengaja karena... nanti deh baca akhirnya aja.

**_Masih terbayang jelas semua kenangan itu_ **  
**_Saat pertama kalinya kita bertemu_ **  
**_Tak ada tempat kembali, itu katamu_ **  
**_Kami bersamamu. Menggandengmu. Melindungimu._ **

* * *

“Siapa namamu?” Chase bertanya kepada anjing putih yang akhirnya berhenti menangis itu.

“A-aku… Marshall…” anjing itu pun menjawab.

“Oh, namaku Chase. Kenapa kamu dikejar oleh orang itu?” Chase memperkenalkan dirinya dan bertanya.

“A-ah, itu… kamu lihat kan aku anjing liar?” Marshall menunjukkan lehernya yang tidak memiliki aksesoris apapun, tidak seperti Chase yang punya kalung anjing, menandakan bahwa dia dimiliki seseorang.

“Iya. Oh, jadi tadi itu…?” Chase mengelus pundak Marshall untuk menenangkan dirinya.

“Betul. Aku kabur. Aku tidak suka tempat penampungan hewan itu. Di sana sempit, terlalu pengap, dan orang-orang di sana tidak bersahabat. Aku terpaksa, karena aku tidak tahan…” Marshall menangis lagi, tersedu-sedu.

“Chase! Aku mencarimu ke mana-mana!” suara tersebut mengagetkan kedua anjing itu, dan Marshall langsung panik bersembunyi di balik Chase. “Dan siapa itu di belakangmu?” tanya suara itu dengan lembut.

“Jauh-jauh dariku! Pergi!” Marshall berteriak ketakutan.

“Marshall, tenang! Dia itu pemilikku, Ryder. Ma-maafkan aku Ryder, aku sangat bosan di toko dan keluar sebentar untuk mencari udara segar, namun tiba-tiba aku bertemu dengan anjing ini. Dia Marshall, ceritanya agak panjang.” Chase mencoba meluruskan semuanya.

“Oh, Marshall? Nama yang unik. Kamu anjing liar, betul kan?” Ryder langsung melihat ke leher Marshall.

“...” Marshall masih terlihat ragu-ragu, dan hanya bisa merengek kecil.

“Tenang saja, Marshall. Aku di sini.” Chase memegang tangan Marshall yang menempel di pundaknya, seperti mereka sudah saling kenal cukup lama.

“I-iya... aku anjing liar... aku kabur dan...” suara perut Marshall menghentikan kalimatnya.

“Dirimu pasti sangat lapar. Chase, kebetulan aku sudah selesai dengan Katie, kita bisa kembali ke markas sekarang. Marshall, ayo ikut dengan kami. Aku akan memberimu makan dan tempat tinggal, tapi dengan satu syarat. Kamu harus ikut menjadi anggota dari Paw Patrol.” Ryder mengajak Chase dan Marshall keluar dari gang itu.

“P-Paw Patrol?” Marshall terdengar kebingungan.

“Iya. Itu adalah tim yang baru saja aku dan Ryder buat belakangan hari ini. Tugas kami adalah menolong orang-orang yang membutuhkan. Kami masih kekurangan anggota sih, sebetulnya belum ada sih selain aku dan Ryder, hehe.” Chase tertawa kecil. “Kami pasti sangat butuh bantuan dari anjing lain.”

“Dan lagi, namamu cocok. _Marshall_ , si petugas pemadam kebakaran.” Ryder tertawa kecil. “Tapi aku serius, Marshall. Daripada kamu berlari lagi menuju arah yang tidak jelas... lebih baik tinggal bersamaku dan Chase. Tempat kami lebih dari cukup untuk anjing sepertimu, Marshall.”

“A-ah, menolong ya... aku sebetulnya agak ceroboh sih, tapi... aku mau menolong orang juga... Chase, Ryder, aku... mohon bantuannya ya...” Marshall masih terdengar gugup, dan mulai berhenti memegangi pundak Chase namun masih menggenggam tangannya.

“Tentu, Marshall. Kami menolong siapapun yang membutuhkan, dan aku yakin kamu sangat butuh itu.” Ryder membuka tangannya untuk menggendong Marshall.

“Sana, peluklah pemilik barumu, Marshall.” Chase tertawa kecil sambil melepas genggamannya.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Marshall langsung mendekati Ryder dan melompat di pelukannya.

“Anjing pintar. Sudah, ayo kita kembali ke markas. Saatnya kita menobatkan anjing kedua kita!” Ryder berkata dengan semangat, diikuti lolongan Chase. Mereka berdua membawa Marshall pergi dari mimpi buruknya yang berkepanjangan, mengakhiri mimpi buruk tersebut, dan membiarkan _Dalmatian_ itu memulai hidup barunya di Paw Patrol.

* * *

**_Bulu putih bersih, bercak-bercak hitam tidak menghilangkan manismu_ **  
**_Telingamu melipat ke bawah, oh itu sangatlah lucu_**  
**_Tawamu, senyummu, keikhlasanmu, tak akan lepas darimu_ **  
**_Teman pertamaku, dan kesayanganku._ **

* * *

“Chase, aku hanya penasaran sih. Menurutmu, Marshall itu seperti apa sih?”

“Marshall itu... dia orangnya baik. Lebih dari baik, sebetulnya. Entahlah jika ada kata yang bisa menggambarkan kebaikannya, seperti... malaikat, kalau kataku sih. Iya, aku menganggap Marshall seperti malaikat pelindungku, yang juga aku lindungi.”

“Ah, jadi dia itu baik sekali?”

“Mungkin sih pas awal bertemu, kamu hanya berpikir bahwa Marshall itu sekedar baik, sopan, imut... Tapi kebaikannya melampaui apa yang kamu kira. Dia rela berkorban, asalkan teman-temannya selamat. Dan dia selalu ada di sisi kita untuk menolong kita kapan saja, walaupun terkadang ada salah paham yang mengakibatkan dia... entahlah apakah merajuk adalah kata yang tepat untuk mengekspresikannya, haha.”

“Hmm, jadi dia itu setia ya?”

“Bisa dibilang begitu. Kepada kelompoknya, dia sangat setia. Ah iya, aku lupa, dia kalau tertawa itu lucu loh. Bahkan terasanya seperti aku bisa meleleh karena tawanya yang imut.”

“T-tunggu, apa?”

“M-maksudku... oh sudahlah, aku sudah menyebutkannya. Ya, begitu deh. Tawanya bak alunan musik bagiku. Dan dia ceroboh, tapi dengan cara yang menghibur sih, hehe. Aku senang punya adik seperti dia.”

“Aku bisa lihat itu. Langgeng selalu ya!”

“D-dikira aku pacaran!”

“ _Cie_ yang mukanya merah!”

“BERISIK!”

* * *

**_Saat aku mengakuinya,_**  
**_Aku takut kau akan membenciku selamanya_**  
**_Namun takdir lain berkata_ **  
**_Merah dan biru, kita bersatu oleh cinta._ **

* * *

“Sudah, jujur saja, Chase. Kamu sudah terkepung sekarang...” Skye sedikit meledek.

“Chase, jujur. Apa benar soal rumor itu?” Marshall juga bertanya.

“ _Sudah tidak ada jalan kembali. Mau tidak mau, aku harus...!_ ”

“Iya. Aku akui. Aku berkata dengan jujur, aku... sayang Marshall, sebagai adik. E-entahlah, Marshall. Aku masih ingat di hari itu, saat melihatmu di gang yang sepi itu... Di saat seekor _Dalmatian_ sedang dikejar-kejar orang dari penampungan itu... Aku punya naluri, punya firasat untuk melindungi anjing itu...” Chase merona merah mukanya, tapi mencoba untuk terus melanjutkan pengakuannya.

“E-eh? Kamu masih ingat hari itu?” Marshall agak sedikit terbelalak.

“I-iya. Kenangan itu membekas, dik.” Chase menghela nafas. “J-jadi... entahlah, Marshall. Jangan anggap aku aneh atau sejenisnya, tapi... aku tidak bisa menolaknya. Aku suka. Aku suka kepadamu, Marshall. Sebagai adik.” Chase langsung menutup mukanya dengan tangannya, dan siap menerima tolakan pahit dari sahabat kecilnya.

Namun, dia salah.

“Chase.” Marshall membuka tangan yang menutupi muka Chase. “Tatap aku. Apa yang kamu lihat?”

“Um... b-bayanganku di bola matamu, dan... air mata?” Chase tersipu, takut.

“Chase, kenapa kamu tidak mengaku dari awal? Sejak hari itu?” Marshall bertanya kembali, sontak membuat Chase kaget tidak karuan.

“E-eh?” Chase terdiam.

“Chase... aku benci kamu tidak jujur dari dulu. Aku bahkan merasa lebih dari senang jika seandainya kamu mengaku ingin menjadi kakakku dari awal.” Marshall sedikit merengut karena awalan kalimatnya. “Hei, kamu ingat hari itu, saat aku menggenggam tanganmu, mengira Ryder adalah orang lain yang akan menangkapku? Aku sudah merasakan kepercayaanmu mengalir di darahku. Saat kamu memelukku untuk menenangkanku, aku merasakan kasih sayangmu. Aku pikir, ‘memang siapa sih anjing ini, kok bisa-bisanya tiba-tiba dia ingin melindungiku?’, tapi aku merasakannya...” Marshall menghela nafas sambil memegang pipi Chase.

“Maaf, Marshall. Aku tidak tega saat itu. Dan lagi, kita hanya teman saat itu, bukanlah sesuatu yang lebih dekat...” Chase memegang tangan Marshall.

“Jadi, kamu mau aku jawab apa?” Marshall bertanya sambil tertawa kecil, diiringi suara ‘aww’ dari yang lain.

“Se-semaumu saja. Aku siap terima konsekuensinya.” Chase mengangguk.

“Baik, jika itu katamu... kakak.” Marshall mengangguk sambil menjilat Chase.

“H-hei!” Chase kaget, langsung menjauh dari Marshall, terkejut dan langsung memerah.

“Asik, meweka jadian!” Zuma bertepuk tangan.

“Jujur, aku terharu dengan adegan barusan.” Rubble menyeka air matanya yang sedikit mengalir. “Maksudku, aku tidak pernah melihat kekuatan cinta yang sesungguhnya. Kini aku melihatnya.”

“Senang kalian akhirnya mengaku!” Skye mengagguk senang.

“Langgeng ya!” ledek Rocky.

“Berisik!” Chase menutupi mukanya yang sudah merah sekali, kupingnya sangat panas seperti air yang baru matang.

“Hei, hei, kasihan Chase. Jangan diledek gitu dong.” Marshall merangkul Chase dan memeluknya erat. “Aku senang kamu mengaku.”

“T-terima kasih Marshall...” Chase berkata lirih. “Terima kasih...”

* * *

  ** _Satu tahun kita jalani bersama,_**  
**_Suka dan duka kita lalui semua_**  
**_Hingga akhirnya, musim dingin tiba_**  
**_Tragedi pun datang tanpa disangka_**

* * *

“Brr, aku tidak menyangka gunung salju akan sedingin ini di bulan Desember...” Chase menggigil kedinginan, tapi tetap berusaha untuk mencari di mana Everest dan Jake berada.

“Sama, tapi kita harus menolong mereka berdua terlebih dahulu, Chase.” Ryder sedikit menggigil juga.

“Kawan-kawan! Mereka ada di bawah posisi kalian!” teriak Skye dari radio miliknya. “Semoga beruntung, hati-hati! Skye izin pamit!” dia langsung terbang menjauhi gunung.

“Tentu, izin diberikan. Terima kasih, Skye!” Ryder membalas. “Oke, itu agak curam. Chase, sini.” Ryder menggendong Chase dan menuruni bukit dengan perlahan.

Namun, di sisi lain...

“Yahoo!” Rubble menuruni gunung dengan papan saljunya, dan berhenti tepat di sebelah gundukan salju yang dimaksud Skye.

“Rubble! Kecilkan suaramu! Kamu mungkin bisa mengakibatkan longsor tambahan!” bisik Everest dari dalam gundukan.

“A-ah, maaf! Oke, aku akan menggali dengan sekop milikku. Woof, sekop!” Rubble meminta maaf dan mengeluarkan sekop miliknya. Dia mulai menggali dengan perlahan.

“Ah, akhirnya. Kalian tidak apa-apa!?” Ryder dan Chase sampai di gundukan, dan sedikit berteriak.

“Ryder! Jangan berteriak! Kamu bisa membuat saljunya turun lagi!” Jake membalas dengan setengah berteriak.

“R-Ryder, aku merasakan sedikit goncangan...” Chase sedikit cemas dan mulai melihat di sekelilingnya.

“Oke, sudah! Jake, Everest, cepat!” Rubble keluar dari lubang yang dia buat sambil berteriak, diikuti Jake, lalu Everest. Namun, karena teriakan Rubble, longsor susulan pun terjadi.

“Awas!” Jake segera mengangkat Rubble dan Everest dan menghindar secepat mungkin.

“RYDER! CHASE!” Rubble memperingati mereka berdua yang belum bergerak.

Saat Ryder dan Chase melihat, salju sudah hampir menimpa mereka. Namun, tidak boleh ada yang terluka selain...

“CHASE!” Ryder mengangkat Chase dan langsung melemparnya keluar dari arah longsoran salju, sebelum akhirnya longsor itu menimpa bocah malang itu.

“AH!” Chase tidak siap dengan lemparan tersebut dan langsung berguling-guling di atas salju, menghindar dari longsor tersebut. “Ungh...” Pandangan Chase agak sedikit kabur, matanya berputar-putar. “R-Ryder...?” Chase melihat ke sekelilingnya, dan melihat ketiga orang yang lain sedang berusaha menggali sebuah gundukan salju baru. “RYDER!”

“CHASE! BANTU KAMI!” Everest meminta tolong, dan tanpa banyak bicara Chase langsung menggali. Namun, dia mencium bau darah.

“T-tunggu... bau besi ini...!” Chase semakin cepat menggali, dan apa yang dia takutkan benar terjadi.

Ryder terbentur di kepala sehingga kepalanya mengeluarkan darah. Dia kehilangan kesadaran karena salju yang sangat dingin. Sangat miris, itu mungkin satu-satunya hal yang bisa menggambarkan keadaan bocah berusia 10 tahun itu.

“RYDER!” Chase dan Rubble panik. Everest hanya terdiam kaget sambil melongo.

“B-biar aku tangani!” Jake langsung mencoba memberikan pertolongan pertama. “Everest, ambil mobil saljumu! Kita harus bawa Ryder ke rumah sakit! Aku akan coba untuk menghentikan darahnya mengalir terus. Chase, Rubble, cari bala bantuan!” Jake langsung mencoba menghentikan darah Ryder mengalir keluar sebisanya.

“B-baik!” Chase menelpon Marshall yang sedang berada di markas. “Marshall! Ini darurat! Bahaya! Cepat!”

“He-hei kak, tenang! A-ada apa? Apakah sesuatu terjadi dengan Everest dan Jake?” Marshall sedikit panik begitu mendengar suara Chase yang sangat menggebu-gebu, namun berusaha untuk tetap tenang.

“Bukan mereka! Ryder! Dia... dia kecelakaan! Dia tertimpa longsoran salju dan sekarang kehilangan kesadaran!” berita tersebut segera menyebar ke seluruh kalung anjing Paw Patrol layaknya api, termasuk Tracker yang notabene tinggal di hutan.

“ _¿¡Qué!? ¡Usted debe estar bromeando!_ (Apa!? Kamu pasti bercanda!) Chase, di mana kamu!?” Tracker langsung merespon dengan logat Spanyolnya yang kental.

“A-ah, maaf Tracker! Kami sedang berada di gunung salju! T-tapi Ryder akan dibawa ke rumah sakit!” Chase meminta maaf.

“ _Ya veo..._ (Aku mengerti...) semoga beruntung, Chase! Aku berharap yang terbaik untuknya. Aku akan menjenguk Ryder bersama Carlos seusai tugas kami di hutan selesai.” Tracker terdengar sedih.

“I-iya, terima kasih.” Chase menjawab.

“CHASE KAMU TIDAK BOHONG KAN!?” Skye yang terdengar super panik.

“Aku serius! Kalian cepat ke rumah sakit sekarang!” Chase menutup sambungan teleponnya.

“I-ini parah. Serius.” Rubble mencoba tenang, namun tidak bisa.

“Kalian berdua, cepat susul aku dan Everest! Aku akan membawa Ryder bersama Everest, kalian kawal aku dari depan dan belakang, berikan jalan untuk hal darurat!” perintah Jake.

“Siap, Jake!” Chase dan Rubble segera berlari ke kendaraan mereka.

“Duh... kenapa...? Kenapa...!?”

* * *

  ** _Sering kudengar dari mereka_**  
**_Iri, cemburu, itu yang mereka rasakan_**  
**_Diriku bertanya, kenapa?_**  
**_Adakah yang berbeda dari engkau, oh adikku tercinta?_**

**_Akhirnya aku sadar jawabannya_ **  
**_Saat aku menangis, tersungkur, lemah tak berdaya_**  
**_Di situlah engkau menjadi penenangku, memelukku erat_ **  
**_Dan berkata lirih, “Menangislah.”_ **

* * *

“ _Woo woo woo woo yeah~!_ ” Skye menyanyikan nada yang tinggi, sementara Chase tersungkur di panggung dengan Marshall memeluknya. Yang lain melanjutkan nyanyian mereka, diiringi tangisan Chase yang kini terdengar jelas.

“Maafkan aku! Maafkan aku! Maafkan aku! Aku tidak bisa menjagamu! Aku lemah! Aku penakut! Pecundang!” Chase terus berteriak tapi jauh dari _microphone_ nya.

“Chase! A-apa yang kau--!?” Marshall membungkam mulutnya, dan pelukannya semakin erat.

Hingga akhirnya, bagian Marshall pun tiba. Lampu sorot menyinari mereka bedua, dan Marshall melihat ke arah penonton sambil menyanyikan bagiannya.

“ _Oh berjanjilah padaku, kau takkan pernah berubah. Tersenyumlah selalu, takkan kulepaskan..._ ” Marshall bernyanyi dengan suara lantang, dengan teman-temannya mengelilingi mereka berdua. Terdengar sedikit isakan dari mereka, namun mereka menghindari tangisan tersebut sejenak.

“Sudah, Chase. Menangislah. Aku tahu semua rasa sakit yang kamu pendam belakangan hari ini. Tidak bisa tidur, terus memikirkan beban tugas, dan lagi semua dilakukan tanpa Ryder. Menangislah, sudah. Tapi jangan berkata apapun. Jangan sakiti dirimu sendiri.” Marshall mengelus dada Chase dan terus memeluknya dari belakang dengan tenang. Dia juga menangis, namun tangisannya dia sembunyikan demi menenangkan kakaknya.

“Maaf...”

* * *

  ** _Dulu diriku tak pernah bisa, katakan aku cinta_**  
**_Entah kenapa, semua keluar begitu saja_**  
**_Apa aku berlari menembus waktu dengan cepat,_**  
**_Tanpa kusadari, semuanya telah berubah?_**

* * *

Aku ingat aku dulu menganggap dia teman. Namun sekarang... kenapa?

Aku kaget kenapa aku bisa menaruh hati kepadanya. Semua itu terucap begitu saja, dan dia menerimanya seperti aku meminta tolong untuk mengambilkan makanan untukku.

Tapi ya... aku pikir aku perlahan-lahan sadar perasaanku, dan memang sudah saatnya dikeluarkan semuanya. Benar sih, lebih baik diungkapkan sejujurnya daripada bersembunyi di belakang.

Tidak mengapa, sih. Aku merasakan perubahan dalam diriku, semenjak aku bersamanya. Setahun, kita jalani bersama, dan... entahlah, tiba-tiba aku begini.

Perubahan itu terkadang tidak terasa, kan?

* * *

  ** _Semua kalimatmu, kata-kata indahmu,_**  
**_Berputar di kepala bak alunan merdu_**  
**_Jika saja, aku mengerti sejak dulu_**  
**_Pasti aku takkan mencoba memarahimu._**

**_Mereka melihat bulumu seputih salju_ **  
**_Tapi aku tak menilaimu seperti itu_ **  
**_Aku melihat apa terlihat oleh waktu,_ **  
**_Kebaikanmu, itu sekarang jelas bagiku._ **

**_Masih tergambar dengan jelas,_ **  
**_Tangis lelahmu mengucur deras_ **  
**_Aku menyesal, kenapa padamu aku bertingkah keras?_ **  
**_Pasti itu jadi luka yang membekas_ **

* * *

“Marshaaaaaalll!” Chase berteriak cukup keras. Nadanya bukan memanggil sayang, namun sangat marah.

“I-iya kak...” dia hanya terdiam sambil merengek.

“Kan sudah dibilang oleh Ryder, hati-hati! Kamu tahu gak sih arti hati-hati!? Itu jadinya spanduk rusak gara-gara kamu, tahu tidak!?” Chase berteriak seperti tidak kenal daratan.

“M-maafkan aku... aku berusaha...” Marshall sedikit terisak, seperti ingin menangis.

“Berusaha bagaimana! Kalau usaha, kamu semestinya tahu diri! DASAR BODOH!” Chase berteriak cukup keras hingga burung-burung di balai kota berterbangan semua.

Dua kata terakhir itu berhasil memecahkan hati Marshall menjadi berkeping-keping. Tangisannya tak dapat dibendung lagi, dia langsung berlari meninggalkan semua orang di balai kota sambil berteriak, “Chase jahat!”

Dan saat itu juga, Chase sadar dia telah melakukan kesalahan besar. “T-tunggu, apa yang aku…!? MARSHALL! KEMBALI!” Chase berusaha mengejar anjing _Dalmatian_ itu, namun dia sudah tidak terlihat lagi dari pandangannya.

“…” Chase hanya terdiam sambil mengumpat dirinya di dalam hatinya. Dia juga mendengar suara Ryder yang memanggil namanya.

“Chase…” nadanya bukanlah sedih, namun lebih ke marah. “Kemari.”

“B-baik… aku datang…” _German Shepherd_ itu langsung menghampiri pemiliknya. Dia siap mendengar seluruh amarah dari Ryder, karena dia berhak mendapatkannya. Setidaknya, itu yang dipikirkan Chase.

“Aku sedang tidak ingin marah besar sekarang, tapi aku sangat kecewa dengan dirimu. Kenapa kamu membiarkan emosimu merusak tugas, dan lagi kamu menghardik Marshall?” Ryder berusaha dengan tenang namun tegas menasehati Chase.

“Ma-maafkan aku Ryder… aku…” Chase kehilangan kata-katanya. Dia melihat teman-temannya hanya melihat, tanpa ada sedikitpun celotehan di antara mereka.

“Aku tidak peduli apa masalahmu sekarang, tapi aku terpaksa melakukan ini.” Ryder langsung jongkok dan melepas kalung anjing Chase. “Kamu dibekukan sampai waktu yang tidak ditentukan. Sampai kamu baikan lagi dengan Marshall, kamu baru boleh bertugas lagi.” Ryder mengantongi kalung tersebut.

“B-baik… aku mengerti… aku izin pamit…” Chase menghela nafas berat, dan segera meninggalkan balai kota dengan langkah yang sangat gontai. Dia sedih, dan bingung, kenapa dia bisa teganya memarahi adiknya sendiri.

“Aku bodoh...”

* * *

“Apa yang kamu mau, hah?” Nada Marshall terdengar sedikit marah, namun Chase merasakan kesedihan yang mendalam di kalimat adiknya. Marshall memalingkan mukanya dari kakaknya itu.

“M-Marshall... aku ke sini untuk minta maaf kepadamu. Aku dengar dari seluruh teman-teman kita bahwa mereka sangat ingin kita baikan. Aku... aku juga sudah mempelajari kesalahanku. Memang, aku bodoh. Semestinya aku tidak bekerja dengan emosi. Maaf, Marshall. Aku...” Chase kehilangan kata-katanya, dan hanya menghela nafas.

“...aku mengerti itu. Tapi...” Marshall langsung menengok ke arah Chase. “Apa kamu bisa buktikan bahwa maafmu itu tulus?” Air mata mengalir di pipi Marshall yang sedikit sesenggukan.

“A-adik, ka-kamu...!” Chase berusaha menyeka air mata adiknya, namun ditolak oleh Marshall.

“Jangan sentuh aku.” kalimatnya terdengar sangat dingin. Marshall memejamkan matanya sejenak dan membukanya kembali untuk menghilangkan air mata yang menggenangi bola matanya.

“A... aku...” Chase berpikir keras. “ _Sentuhan? Tidak bisa. Ucapan? Dia tidak percaya. Lalu?_ ”

“E-entahlah apa kamu masih mengingat ini, namun...” Chase mulai bersenandung pelan. Dia menyanyikan sebuah lagu kenangan mereka saat Paw Patrol hanya mereka bertiga, termasuk Ryder.

“Tunggu...” Marshall menaikkan alisnya. “Aku ingat...” Marshall mencoba mengikuti nada yang Chase nyanyikan.

Sebuah lagu kecil, yang mengisahkan semua kesalahan yang Chase perbuat, namun dia berusaha memperbaikinya. Dia ingin tahu, betapa pentingnya Marshall di matanya.

“ _Biar_ _dunia tahu, pentingnya dirimu..._ ” Chase selesai menyanyikan lagu tersebut bersama dengan Marshall yang ikut bernyanyi. Marshall sadar bahwa permintaan maaf Chase adalah maaf yang tulus, kata-kata yang hanya mengharapkan ampunan dari adiknya tercinta.

“Chase... kamu ingat...” Marshall langsung memeluk Chase dengan erat dan menangis haru.

“A-aku senang kamu mau memaafkan diriku, Marshall...” Chase ikut menangis terharu, sambil mengelus punggung _Dalmatian_ tersebut. “Semoga kita tidak bertengkar lagi ya?”

“Aku tidak bisa janji itu.” Marshall melepas pelukannya dan menatap muka Chase. “Tapi, jika kita ada masalah, mungkin komunikasi antar satu sama lain adalah hal terbaik yang terlintas di pikiranku. Setidaknya, itu yang aku dengar dari Rocky dan Zuma.”

“Ah, iya. Mereka juga mengatakan hal yang sama kepadaku. Tentu.” Chase mengangguk sambil menjilat Marshall secara tiba-tiba.

“K-kak! A-apa yang kau--!?” Marshall langsung merah mukanya, tidak siap dengan perlakuan tersebut.

“Hehe, sekarang mukamu seragam dengan trukmu.” Chase tertawa cekikikan.

“Berisiiiik!” Marshall memukul Chase dengan lembut, dan Chase hanya tertawa geli.

* * *

**_Tapi akhirnya, semua berakhir bahagia_ **  
**_Semua kecemasan kita, sirna_**  
**_Dia pun kembali, batal meninggalkan dunia_ **  
**_Kita berjanji, selalu untuk selamanya_ **  
**_Selalu ada di sisinya, hingga maut memisahkan kita_ **

* * *

Semua memori itu... terlintas di kepalaku begitu saja.

Suka, duka, tawa canda, tangisan, semua masih tergambar dengan jelas.

Takut, cemas, khawatir, iba, itu semua hilang begitu saja ketika aku melihat dia bisa membuka matanya walaupun hanya beberapa senti.

Tangisan bahagia. Itu yang aku lihat, dan yang aku rasakan.

Aku lega. Marshall berhasil menenangkanku, dan ketenanganku terbayar dengan baik.

Ryder tidak jadi mati. Setidaknya itu yang aku harapkan untuk natal ini. Aku tidak butuh mainan, ataupun stok makanan selama beberapa tahun.

Asalkan... yang aku cinta bisa bersamaku terus... itu lebih dari cukup. Bahkan terlalu banyak bagiku.

Aku... bahagia...

* * *

  ** _Terima kasih atas segalanya, adikku tercinta_**  
**_Entahlah, apakah semua akan berbeda_**  
**_Andai kata kau tak pernah punya rasa_**  
**_Tapi, kau buat aku sangat bangga_**  
**_Mempunyai adik seperti dirimu, Marshall_**

* * *

Dan ya, aku tidak punya rasa penyesalan sedikitpun.

Dari pengakuanku, aku belajar Marshall sangat menyukaiku sebagai kakak yang sangat protektif.

Dari pertengkaran kami, aku belajar bahwa tidak selamanya hubungan itu berjalan dengan mulus tanpa konflik.

Dari kecelakaan Ryder, aku mengerti bahwa kehilangan seseorang yang kita cintai, walaupun hanya sebentar namun tanpa kejelasan yang pasti, itu sangatlah menyedihkan.

Tidak ada penyesalan. Aku senang aku belajar banyak hal.

Dan lagi... aku senang aku bisa berada di sisinya selalu, selama satu tahun ini.

Aku senang punya adik periang sepertimu,

Marshall.

**Tertanda, kakakmu tercinta,**

**-Chase**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, semua itu 'memori' punya Chase. Jadi kaya flashback gitu lah...
> 
> Puisi sempat direvisi oleh, well siapa lagi kalo bukan Khikhi_Kiara :d  
>  ~~wong dia satu-satunya yang nyambung buat Fandom ini dan satu-satunya yang bisa aku kontak belakangan hari in~~
> 
> Story-less ada di chapter 2!


	2. Seputih Salju, Sesuci Hatimu (Story-less)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Ini adalah versi tanpa cerita untuk puisi sebelumnya. Total Words: 279)

Masih terbayang jelas semua kenangan itu  
Saat pertama kalinya kita bertemu  
Tak ada tempat kembali, itu katamu  
Kami bersamamu. Menggandengmu. Melindungimu.

Bulu putih bersih, bercak-bercak hitam tidak menghilangkan manismu  
Telingamu melipat ke bawah, oh itu sangatlah lucu  
Tawamu, senyummu, keikhlasanmu, tak akan lepas darimu  
Teman pertamaku, dan kesayanganku.

Saat aku mengakuinya,  
Aku takut kau akan membenciku selamanya  
Namun takdir lain berkata  
Merah dan biru, kita bersatu oleh cinta.

Satu tahun kita jalani bersama,  
Suka dan duka kita lalui semua  
Hingga akhirnya, musim dingin tiba  
Tragedi pun datang tanpa disangka

Sering kudengar dari mereka  
Iri, cemburu, itu yang mereka rasakan  
Diriku bertanya, kenapa?  
Adakah yang berbeda dari engkau, oh adikku tercinta?

Akhirnya aku sadar jawabannya  
Saat aku menangis, tersungkur, lemah tak berdaya  
Di situlah engkau menjadi penenangku, memelukku erat  
Dan berkata lirih, “Menangislah.”

Dulu diriku tak pernah bisa, katakan aku cinta  
Entah kenapa, semua keluar begitu saja  
Apa aku berlari menembus waktu dengan cepat,  
Tanpa kusadari, semuanya telah berubah?

Semua kalimatmu, kata-kata indahmu,  
Berputar di kepala bak alunan merdu  
Jika saja, aku mengerti sejak dulu  
Pasti aku takkan mencoba memarahimu.

Mereka melihat bulumu seputih salju  
Tapi aku taku menilaimu seperti itu  
Aku melihat apa terlihat oleh waktu,  
Kebaikanmu, itu sekarang jelas bagiku.

Masih tergambar dengan jelas,  
Tangis lelahmu mengucur deras  
Aku menyesal, kenapa padamu aku bertingkah keras?  
Pasti itu jadi luka yang membekas

Tapi akhirnya, semua berakhir bahagia  
Semua kecemasan kita, sirna  
Dia pun kembali, batal meninggalkan dunia  
Kita berjanji, selalu untuk selamanya  
Selalu ada di sisinya, hingga maut memisahkan kita

Terima kasih atas segalanya, adikku tercinta  
Entahlah, apakah semua akan berbeda  
Andai kata kau tak pernah punya rasa  
Tapi, kau buat aku sangat bangga  
Mempunyai adik seperti dirimu, Marshall


	3. Hujan Pembasah Memori Indah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Musim panas biasanya panas kan, Rocky? Kok hujan turun secara tiba-tiba? Apa... ada kenangan yang terlintas di pikiranmu jika melihat hujan ini?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poem kedua!
> 
> Oke, sebelumnya, disarankan [baca cerita yang menginspirasi puisi ini dulu](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12464708).
> 
> POV di poem-story ini khusus untuk Rocky seorang, First-Person View. Jadi semua ceritanya bakal terbatas di sudut pandang Rocky.  
> Dan ada beberapa tambahan scene! Enjoy!

**_Hujan turun dengan deras_ **  
**_Padahal ini musim panas_**  
**_Satu pertanyaan terlintas,_ **  
**_“Kenapa awan seperti diperas?”_ **

* * *

“Maaf, aku lupa, sekarang bulan apa?” tanyaku kepada Rubble.

“Rocky, sekarang bulan Juli. Kenapa?” jawab _Bulldog_ itu.

“...kenapa aku seperti mendengar suara...?” Aku melihat ke arah kaca di pintu markas yang tiba-tiba basah.

“Kok pintunya...?” Rubble juga mengangkat alisnya. “Marshall pasti yang berulah.”

“Tidak mungkin. Kalau iya, kenapa semua kaca tiba-tiba basah?” pertanyaanku belum terjawab, tiba-tiba hujan turun dengan deras.

“LOH!?” Rubble kaget dengan hujan yang tiba-tiba turun. “Sebentar sebentar! Tadi panas, sekarang kok jadi--?”

“Umm, aku hanya berpikir bahwa sekarang adalah bulan transisi menuju musim gugur, namun... jika dipikir-pikir, ini masih terlalu cepat.” Aku menatap terus ke rintik hujan yang membasahi markas.

“Iya, betul.” Rubble mengangguk, mengiyakan. “Aneh.”

“Tapi ya, cuaca itu unik dan aneh terkadang.” Aku hanya menaikan pundakku. “Toh terkadang kita bisa melihat hujan ikan.”

“Eh? Demi apa?” Rubble terdengar kaget dengan kalimatku.

“Iya. Aku pernah baca di koran, salah satu kota yang selepas diterjang tornado tiba-tiba dijatuhi ikan-ikan dari langit, seperti hujan.” Aku mencoba mengingat-ingat kembali berita yang aku baca beberapa minggu yang lalu.

“Wow, pasti itu karena terbawa oleh tornadonya. Apa kira-kira hujan pizza bisa terjadi?” dia hanya tertawa.

“Dasar tukang makan.” Aku balas tertawa, dan hanya geleng-geleng kepala. “ _Namun... aku merasa seperti ingat sesuatu jika melihat hujan..._ ” gumamku.

* * *

_**Ah, terbawa kembali ke masa lalu** _  
_**Saat pertama aku melihatmu** _  
_**Jantungku berdebar terus** _  
_**Kenapa aku merasakan hal itu?** _

* * *

Satu-satunya anjing yang aku tahu, jika ditanya tentang siapa yang paling suka air, hanyalah adikku sendiri, Zuma.

Jadi teringat saat dia masuk Paw Patrol...

 

“Minumlah. Badanmu sangat lemas saat kami menemukan dirimu di depan markas.” Tawarku kepada anjing _Labrador_ tersebut.

“K-kami...? A-aku di mana...?” suaranya terdengar lirih. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi sebelum aku menemukannya, namun dia pingsan. Itu yang aku tahu.

“Minum saja dulu.” Aku mendorong mangkuk yang penuh dengan susu hangat yang disediakan Marshall.

Akhirnya dia mau meminum susu tersebut. Tidak banyak komentar, aku terus saja memperhatikannya. “ _Dia imut... lucu..._ ” “ _Tunggu, kenapa aku...?_ ”

“Ah... tewima kasih, uh...” dia terdengar bingung. Sebentar, apa dia...?

“Maaf, aku lupa. Namaku Rocky. Aku yang menemukanmu tergeletak di depan markas kami, dan dengan bantuan teman-temanku kami menolongmu.” Aku memperkenalkan diri sambil tersipu malu.

“Ah, Wocky? Tewima kasih, Wocky. Namaku Zuma.” Ah, dia cadel. Dan dengan caranya memanggil namaku...

“ _Ke-kenapa aku tersipu malu? Sebentar, ini aneh!_ ” Aku bertanya pada diriku sendiri. “Se-sebentar. Chase! Marshall! Ryder! Anjingnya sudah bangun!” Aku berteriak menjauhi Zuma, sekaligus mengusap mukaku yang merah.

“Oh, iya kah?” Marshall yang paling pertama muncul. “Hai, kawan! Aku senang kamu sudah siuman.”

“Hei, Marshall. Mencoba menyapa dia duluan?” Chase menyusul sambil terkikik.

“Siapa bilang? Toh Rocky yang paling pertama.” Balas Marshall sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

“Oh, hei nak! Sudah merasa baikan?” Dan akhirnya Ryder menghampiri kami semua.

“S-sudah... aku mewasa lumayan...” Zuma masih terlihat lemah, sih. Tapi setidaknya kali ini dia bisa berbicara dengan jelas. “T-tewima kasih.”

“Perkenalkan. Yang ini Marshall, yang itu Chase, dan ini pemilik kami, Ryder.” Aku memperkenalkan ketiga orang yang baru datang kepada Zuma.

“Kami adalah tim Paw Patrol, sebuah tim khusus yang menolong publik tanpa memandang siapa yang kami tolong!” Chase terdengar sangat bangga begitu mengucapkan kalimat tersebut.

“Menolong?” Zuma mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali, seperti tidak percaya. “Ka-kalian regu penolong?”

“Betul. Kami semua punya keahlian masing-masing. Aku adalah tim pemadam kebakaran, dan juga tim medis. Chase, dia adalah anjing polisi dan anjing mata-mata. Rocky, yang menolongmu, dia adalah teknisi di tim kami. Ryder adalah komandan kami, sekaligus pemilik kami semua.” Marshall menjelaskan pekerjaan mereka semua satu per satu.

“Ah, akhiwnya! Aku ingin sekali bewgabung dengan kalian!” Zuma langsung bangkit dari ranjangnya dan terlihat sangat bersemangat. “T-tapi... aku bisa membantu apa?”

“Nah, kebetulan. Kami memang kekurangan anggota, namun kita harus tahu apa yang menjadi keahlianmu. Kira-kira kamu menganggap dirimu jago dalam bidang apa, Zuma?” Ryder bertanya.

“Hmm... aku bisa bewenang?” Zuma langsung menjawab tanpa pikir panjang.

“A-air?” Aku agak kaget dengan jawabannya.

“Iya. Setidaknya itu yang kami, para _Labrador_ , senangi.” Zuma hanya mengangkat bahunya.

“Ah... aku mengerti.” Aku mengangguk pelan, mengingat itu adalah phobiaku juga.

“Baik, mungkin kamu bisa dijadikan bantuan untuk daerah laut. Dan, oh iya, aku lupa. Kenapa... kamu menemukan kami?” Ryder akhirnya bertanya kenapa Zuma bisa tergeletak lemas di depan markas.

“Ah, itu...” Zuma terdengar malu.

“Jangan dipaksa, Zuma. Jika... seandainya itu adalah cerita yang sangat sensitif bagimu, jangan diceritakan.” Aku dengan spontan berkata demikian, tidak sadar bahwa Chase melihatku dengan sedikit aneh.

“T-tidak apa-apa, Wocky. Aku... aku hanya kabur dawi tempat penampungan hewan di kotaku. Aku... tewpaksa kabur kawena ibuku tidak pewnah mendukung impianku, yaitu untuk menolong masyawakat. Makanya, begitu aku mendengar Paw Patwol adalah tim regu penolong, aku bewhawap aku bisa membuktikan kepada ibuku bahwa dia salah.” Dia terdengar sedih.

“Aww... aku mengerti itu. Tentu, Zuma. Bersama, kita bisa menolong orang-orang yang membutuhkan. Setahuku, syarat untuk menjadi anggota adalah mempunyai integritas yang tinggi dan tidak memandang siapa yang harus ditolong.” Aku merangkulnya dan menepuk bahunya. Dan akhirnya aku sadar Chase dari tadi menatapku dengan aneh. “ _Rocky, sebentar, apa yang...!?_ ” Aku langsung melepas rangkulanku. “Ma-maaf. Aku lancang.”

“Tidak apa-apa, Wocky. Aku malah senang,kawena kamu mau mendengawkan.” Zuma tersenyum. Kupingku langsung merah sekali, seperti habis makan bubuk cabe secara langsung. Aku malu, _bodohnya diriku_.

“Rocky benar, Zuma. Dan sepertinya, dari ceritamu, aku bisa merasakan jiwa penolong yang menunggu untuk dibebaskan di dalam dirimu. Ayo, kita lakukan penyematan anggota baru kita! Selamat datang, Zuma, di Paw Patrol.” Ryder mengajak kami semua untuk menuju lantai atas untuk penyematan Zuma.

Oke, tadi itu... aneh... kenapa aku...?

* * *

  ** _Cinta._**  
**_Kata yang dulu tak aku kenal_**  
**_Tapi sekarang aku tahu apa rasanya_**  
**_Dan rasanya… sangat beda._**

 **_Tak disangka, kau menaruh hati padaku_ **  
**_Apa yang kau harapkan? Aku menolakmu?_ **  
**_Sungguh? Apa aku akan sebodoh itu,_ **  
**_Menolak perminataan cintamu?_ **

* * *

“Oke, Rocky, jujur atau berani?” tanya Chase kepadaku.

“Umm, be- tunggu-tunggu. Jangan. Aku tahu aku tadi berpanas-panas ria di luar, tapi aku TIDAK MAU disiram.” Aku langsung menolak. Karena aku tahu mereka semua terkadang sangat jahil dengan _Aquaphobia_ ku.

“Oke, aku anggap kamu mengambil ‘jujur’.” Chase sedikit tertawa kecil sambil mengelus kepala Marshall. Matanya tertuju kepada Zuma. “Pertanyaanku agak mirip dengan Skye, namun subjeknya berbeda.”

Aku melihat Zuma agak sedikit gugup mendengar kalimat barusan. “Chase... Jangan bewani-bewani menanyakan...”

Chase hanya tersenyum menyeringai. “Rocky... bagaimana jika seandainya...”

“CHASE!” Zuma langsung menutup kupingnya.

“BAGAIMANA KALAU SEANDAINYA KAMU TAHU ZUMA MENYUKAI DIRIMU!?” Chase langsung berteriak dengan cepat, takut Zuma akan menginterupsi dirinya.

“!?” Aku langsung merona merah. Tunggu, apa?

“CHAAAASE! SIALAAAAN!” Zuma langsung ‘menyerang’ Chase. Dia memukul Chase berkali-kali, namun tidak akan bisa membuat siapapun pingsan, sepertinya.

“Hei hei! Terima kasih kepadaku nanti saja!” Chase tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil menangkis beberapa pukulan Zuma.

“ _Zuma... suka kepadaku...?_ ” Aku bergumam pelan, dan akhirnya angkat bicara. “Apa itu serius, Zuma?”

“E-eh?” Zuma langsung menengok kepadaku, dan berhenti menyerang Chase. “A-apa?”

“Aku penasaran apakah itu benar atau hanya fitnah dari Chase.” Aku menggaruk kepalaku.

“A-eh... anu... itu...” Zuma terbata-bata, mukanya sangat merah. Dia malu, bingung, dan kelabakan, sepertinya. Jujur, kataku itu lucu.

“Jujur saja, dik.” Aku dengan spontan memanggil dirinya ‘dik’. Entahlah, padahal belum ada jawaban pasti.

“I-iya... Chase yang tahu duluan sebetulnya...” Zuma tidak berani melihat ke arahku.

“Sejak kapan, kalau aku boleh tahu?” Jika seandainya jawabannya persis dengan dugaanku, maka aku akan sangat menyesal.

“Dari... saat kita bewtemu dulu...” Zuma menjawab. Dia terlihat seperti ingin menangis.

“Hei, hei. Sini.” Aku meminta dirinya untuk mendekat. “Jika seandainya memang benar, maka aku meminta satu hal darimu.”

Zuma perlahan-lahan mendekatiku. Dia terlihat takut, atau malu mungkin. Dia berhenti tepat di depanku. “A-apa itu?”

Aku langsung menjilat mukanya. “Panggil aku kakak, dan aku akan sayangi dirimu seperti adik kandungku. _Capiche_ (Mengerti)?” Aku tertawa kecil.

“K-kak...!?” Zuma semakin kaget dengan tingkah lakuku. Mungkin jika dia terlalu hiperbola, dia akan pingsan sekarang.

“Aku senang kamu ternyata menaruh hati kepadaku. Jujur... aku juga, dulu... sejak menolong dirimu, aku tiba-tiba merasakan hal yang aneh. Bukan buruk, tapi rasanya sangat indah. Apa... apa itu cinta?” Tanyaku kepada Skye.

“Jika yang kamu maksud seperti ini, iya.” Skye tertawa.

“Ya, begitu deh. Tidak disangka ternyata rasanya indah.” Aku memeluk Zuma dengan erat. “Aku bangga kamu mau mengaku, dik.”

“...” Dia hanya menangis di pundakku. Tangisan haru sih, kalau dari yang aku rasakan.

“Oke, apa lebih baik kita sudahi saja permainannya? Toh dua orang sudah mengaku.” Aku mengelus punggung Zuma.

“Jadi inti dari permainan Jujur atau Berani ini sebetulnya itu? Ya ampun. Tahu begitu aku tadi langsung menanyakan Zuma atau Marshall lebih dulu.” Rubble ikut tertawa. “Tapi hei, selamat ya kalian berempat! Semoga kalian bisa selalu mendukung satu sama lain!”

“Te-terima kasih, Rubble.” Chase tersipu.

“Tentu.” Aku hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Sepertinya Zuma masih kaget, haha.

Dan itu... awal mula cerita kita berdua.

* * *

_**Seekor Labrador dengan bulu coklat susu** _  
_**Cadelmu, ciri khasmu, membuatmu terdengar lucu** _  
_**Tawamu, selalu terngiang di kupingku** _  
_**Air, itulah favoritmu.** _

_**Aku mendengar banyak sekali orang berceloteh** _  
_**Mereka bilang kita pasangan anjing yang aneh** _  
_**Kau beranggap hidup di air itu boleh** _  
_**Tapi aku tidak menganggap air itu remeh.** _

* * *

“Ugh! Basah!” Aku mengeluh dengan cukup keras.

Sial, barusan Marshall tidak sengaja menyiramku lagi untuk ketiga kalinya hari ini. Ya, mau bagaimana lagi. Dia agak ceroboh sih, tapi ya sejujurnya aku tidak dendam. Hanya kesal saja setiap dia menyirami diriku dengan hal yang sangat aku tidak suka.

“Aduh! Maaf Rocky!” Marshall langsung mematikan selang airnya. “Kamu tidak apa-apa?”

“Kak!” Aku mendengar Zuma memanggilku. “Aku mendengar suawamu, makanya aku membawakan handuk ini untukmu.” Zuma langsung memberikan sebuah handuk dari gigitannya. “Biar aku...” Dia langsung mengambil handuk itu dengan tangannya dan mencoba mengeringkan badanku.

“D-dik, kamu tidak semestinya repot-repot begini...” Aku agak malu melihat dirinya selalu mengambilkan handuk untukku setiap kali aku basah. Sebetulnya Zuma mengeringkan handuknya di mana sih? Ah, itu tidak penting. Yang penting, kenapa dia bisa selalu tahu saat aku butuh?

“Hmm, Zuma, aku agak bingung sekarang. Semenjak kalian mengaku satu sama lain, aku sempat berpikir, ‘bukannya Rocky takut air dan Zuma sebaliknya?’. Lalu, menurut kalian, apa yang membuat diri kalian bisa suka satu sama lain?” Marshall bertanya saat Zuma masih mengeringkan diriku.

“Ah, itu...” Aku berpikir sebentar. Zuma sepertinya membiarkan diriku yang menjawab. “Dia punya toleransi terhadap diriku yang tidak suka air. Dan... kalau dari sisiku, aku suka dengan cara Zuma memanggil namaku. Dia kan cadel, makanya saat dia memanggil diriku, terdengar seperti... entahlah, panggilan sayang?” Aku hanya tertawa. Aku tergolong anjing yang cukup santai jika membahas hubunganku dengan Zuma, namun tidak dengan Zuma.

“A-apa...!?” Zuma langsung malu-malu lagi. Duh, selalu saja. “Ng-ngomong-ngomong... alasan aku menyukai Wocky... kawena aku juga bewhutang budi kepadanya. Dia yang menyelamatkanku, ingat?” Zuma langsung mencoba menjawab pertanyaan Marshall.

“Ah iya, itu logis.” Marshall hanya manggut-manggut. “Kalian sebetulnya unik loh.”

“Hehe, terima kasih.” Aku tersenyum kepadanya. “Tapi, boleh aku tahu kenapa?”

“Ya itu, tadi sudah aku jelaskan. Rocky takut air, dan Zuma senang bermain air. Tapi kalian masih toleran dengan satu sama lain. Dan lagi, Zuma yang hiperaktif, dengan Rocky yang tenang... wah, aku iri loh sebetulnya!” Marshall terlihat kagum sekali.

“Nah, sekarang kamu menyebutkan hal itu...” Aku berpikir sejenak. “ _Betul juga. Aku baru sadar bahwa Zuma lebih hiperaktif dibandingkan diriku yang tidak terlalu bergerak banyak._ ”

“Eh, setidaknya Wocky sayang kepadaku.” Zuma langsung menyeletuk.

“Dih adik _mah_ , ada-ada saja alasannya!” Aku hanya tertawa meringis sambil mengelus kepalanya kasar.

“Biar! Wocky sayang aku dan aku tahu itu!” Zuma selesai mengeringkan diriku, namun langsung memelukku.

“Dasar!” Aku hanya tertawa.

* * *

  ** _Hari itu, saat aku mendengar kabar itu_**  
**_Semua kaget, tak terkecuali diriku_**  
**_Aku cemas, tentang keselamatanmu_**  
**_Apakah dirimu akan bertahan tanpaku?_**

* * *

“Kita ditugaskan untuk bekerja di Anjeleau Marine. Aku diminta membawa salah satu dari kalian untuk melatih calon-calon penjaga pantai. Jelas sih aku akan memilih Zuma, namun apa kamu keberatan?” Ryder langsung memberi tahu kami tentang kabar itu.

“Oh? Umm, tidak mungkin aku menolak sih... tapi, bewapa lama?” Zuma menjawab.

“Jangan kaget, namun... 1 bulan.”

Tidak ada yang mengindahkan peringatan Ryder di awal kalimatnya. Termasuk diriku, yang sedang menelan makananku. Bodohnya diriku, aku tersedak.

“Kak!” Zuma langsung panik melihat diriku yang tersedak. Dia mencoba membantuku.

“Ugh... terima kasih, dik. R-Ryder, tadi itu... bercanda kan?” Aku langsung bertanya, masih tidak percaya.

“Maaf, Rocky, tapi itu kenyataannya.” Ryder berhenti makan, melihat semua anjing-anjingnya kaget membuat dia agak sedikit cemas. “Memang tidak bisa dipercaya, namun... entahlah, itu yang mereka minta. Dan aku juga sudah ditugaskan oleh bu walikota, mau bagaimana lagi?” Dia menghela nafas.

“Kalau begitu... aku siap.” Zuma mengangguk pelan. “Wocky, apa aku boleh?” Dia menengok ke arahku.

“Ke-kenapa tanya aku?” Aku bertanya balik. “Toh kan kamu yang diminta!”

“...aku takut kakak akan rindu kepadaku selama aku tidak ada...” kalimat tersebut membuat yang lain terdiam, termasuk Ryder. Mereka semua mengerti tentang kami, makanya mereka sangat... menghargai pernyataan Zuma tadi.

“Er... tugas adalah tugas, dik. Iya sih, aku tidak bisa menolak kalimat tersebut. Namun...” Aku melihat ke Chase dan Marshall. “Mereka berdua mengajari diriku satu hal tentang hubungan jarak jauh. Tenang saja, Zuma. Ryder, semoga beruntung.” Aku hanya tersenyum.

“Kamu yakin, Rocky?” Rubble bertanya kepadaku.

“Ya mau bagaimana lagi.” Aku mengangkat bahuku.

“...baiklah. Besok kita langsung berangkat ya. Zuma, kalau ada yang harus kamu bawa, persiapkan malam ini. Yang lain, tolong lanjutkan makan kalian ya.” Ryder melanjutkan makannya lagi. Aku melihat dari pandangannya, dia tidak tega mengatakan kalimat barusan. Lagi, mengingat aku adalah... ‘tanggungan khusus’ dirinya...

“Baik... Wyder...” Zuma mengangguk. Aku mendengar rengekan kecil darinya. Yang lain melanjutkan makan mereka seperti biasa.

* * *

_**Tegar, itu yang mereka katakan** _  
_**Aku berusaha untuk selalu membiarkan** _  
_**Tapi kenapa, diriku seperti disiram hujan** _  
_**Seperti dihujani, oleh seluruh ingatan?** _

* * *

“Kamu tidak apa-apa kan, Rocky?” Rubble bertanya kepadaku saat kami sedang menonton televisi di ruang santai.

“Tentu. Aku hanya masih sedikit sedih.” Aku hanya mengangkat bahuku pelan.

Zuma dan Ryder sudah berangkat menuju Anjeleau Marine pagi ini, dan Chase bersama dengan Marshall dan Skye sedang menjalankan misi. Setidaknya itu sih yang aku tahu. Karena kami sudah selesai membersihkan markas, kamu memutuskan untuk bersantai sambil menonton Apollo si Anjing Super, tontonan favorit Rubble.

“Sedih, eh… hmm, aku mengerti sih bagaimana rasanya ditinggal oleh orang yang selalu ada di sisimu dalam waktu yang agak lama.” Rubble mengangguk pelan, tapi masih berkonsentrasi kepada layar televisi. “Tapi ya, mau bagaimana lagi kan? Tugas adalah tugas. Paling… sekarang kamu yang harus tegar, Rocky. Namun, jika kamu butuh teman untuk curhat, atau semacamnya, kami semua terbuka untukmu.”

“Ah… iya, aku mengerti. Terima kasih, kalian memang yang terbaik.” Balasku. “ _Tapi… kenapa semua gambar itu… muncul di kepalaku?_ ”

* * *

**_Teman-temanku ada di sisiku, iya_ **  
**_Namun tetap saja, aku takut karena berita_ **  
**_Kau menghilang begitu saja_ **  
**_Kau pikir aku bisa rela?_ **

* * *

“Jadi, malam ini kamu mau menelpon Zuma lagi?” Marshall bertanya kepadaku.

“Tentu. Kamu mau ikutan?” tawarku.

“Kalau diperbolehkan sih, boleh saja.” Dia membalas tersenyum. “Ayo, apa lagi yang kamu tunggu?”

Kami mengambil posisi di ruang santai. Aku mencoba menghubungi Zuma melalui kalung anjingku. Kami sudah sering melakukan ini belakangan hari ini, semenjak dia pergi. Namun, entah kenapa, tidak terdengar suara sambungan telepon.

“Umm, setidaknya kalau memang tersambung ada suara nada tunggu kan?” tanyaku kepada Marshall.

“I-iya sih. Jikalau memang dia kelelahan semestinya masih bisa tersambung namun tidak dijawab.” Marshall menggaruk dagunya.

“Betul... akan aku coba sekali lagi.” Aku mematikan sambungan teleponnya dan menyambungkannya lagi, namun hasilnya nihil.

“Masih?” Marshall mengangkat alisnya.

“I-iya.” Aku menelan ludahku. “ _Apa jangan-jangan... sesuatu yang buruk terjadi?_ ” “Sinyalnya tidak pernah putus seperti ini sebelumnya.”

“Eh, tunggu! Aku baru ingat! Tadi Chase sempat menelpon Ryder dan hubungan teleponnya terputus tiba-tiba sore ini... apa jangan-jangan...” Marshall menyalakan televisi di ruang santai dan kami langsung melihat sebuah laporan berita.

“ _...rubuhnya menara di pulau Anjeleau Marine mengakibatkan jaringan komunikasi terputus ke luar pulau. Saat ini, kota tetangga sedang berusaha mengirimkan bantuan untuk Anjeleau Marine, dan mungkin untuk beberapa hari kota itu akan terisolir dari dunia luar. Karena lokasinya yang cukup jauh, diperkirakan bantuan teknis baru akan tiba dalam waktu 3 hari. Sekian Breaking News kali ini, kembali ke acara berita malam._ ”

“ _A-apa!?_ ” Aku langsung panik tidak karuan. “Tu-tunggu! Berarti! Zuma! Ryder! Mereka...!” Otakku seperti dipaksa untuk berhenti bekerja, hingga akhirnya Marshall adalah hal terakhir yang aku lihat sebelum pandanganku kabur dan menjadi gelap...

 

_“Zuma!” Aku melihat adik kesayanganku dan langsung memeluknya._

_“Kak!” Dia juga balas memeluk._

_“Kamu tidak apa-apa?” Tanyaku dengan reflek, tidak sadar bahwa sekelilingku adalah ladang bunga matahari._

_“Iya kak. A-aku tidak apa-apa kok.” Dia membalas sambil tersenyum. “Ka-kakak tolong ja-jaga diri ya?” Suaranya tiba-tiba seperti teracak._

_“A-apa?” Aku kaget. “Zuma! Apa benar ini dirimu!?”_

_“I-iya! I-ini a-aku yang se-sesungguhnya!” Aku merasa seperti sekelilingku mulai mengalami distorsi, seperti ini adalah video yang rusak. “Ma-maafkan a-aku. A-aku tidak bisa me-menemani ka-kakak sampai tera-rakhir. Ta-tapi percaya-yalah! A-aku dan Ryder baik-baik-baik saja!” Semua mulai rusak. Seperti aku tersadar dari ilusi._

_“Zuma! Tunggu! Apa maksudmu!?” Aku merasakan pelukanku mulai melemah, hanya terasa hampa di sekeliling tanganku._

_“Aku baik—saja! Ka—tolong jaga di—sampai adik pu—!”_

“ZUMA!” Nafasku pendek. Aku merasakan cucuran keringat di kedua pelipisku. Pandanganku agak kabur. Apa yang...?

“Hei, Rocky, kamu bangun juga akhirnya.” Aku kenal suara ini. Aku mengusap kedua mataku perlahan-lahan, dan aku melihat anjing Dalmatian yang aku kenal.

“Ma-Marshall...” Aku memanggilnya. “Aku...”

“Tenang dulu. Tadi kamu pingsan setelah melihat berita itu.” Marshall memberitahukan segalanya. “Dan ini, aku tadi dikirimi video darurat ini oleh Zuma. Dia memintaku untuk menyampaikan video ini.” Marshall memutar sebuah video pendek di layar.

Sebuah video yang memperlihatkan Zuma di tempat kerjanya. Dia sepertinya mengerti kejadian ini akan terjadi, dan dia mengatakan hal yang sama persis dengan apa yang aku dengar di mimpiku.

“...” Aku terdiam. Tidak tahu mau komentar apa.

“Aku mengerti seberapa cemasnya dirimu, Rocky. Itu tadi sesuatu yang sangat mengaggetkan, tentu. Namun... percayalah kepadanya. Zuma bilang dia akan baik-baik saja. Jika kalian percaya satu sama lain, aku yakin dia akan lebih dari baik-baik saja. Tapi... kalau seandainya kamu mau berkeluh kesah tentang Zuma, aku akan selalu terbuka. Ceritakan saja semuanya, jika itu membuatmu lega. Namun jika tidak, lebih baik simpan saja di dirimu sendiri.” Marshall mengeluarkan semua kalimat itu tanpa ragu. Seperti dia adalah seorang profesional.

Atau mungkin... “Marshall, maaf, aku bertanya ini. Kamu sejak kapan belajar psikologi?”

“Aku belajar bersama Ryder. Sejak... Chase depresi berat.” Marshall tetap tersenyum, tapi dari nadanya di kalimat kedua, dia terdengar sangat sedih.

“Chase pernah...?” Aku menutup mulutku. “Ah... kalau kamu tidak keberatan, bolehkah aku?”

“Iya. Tentu.” Marshall mengangguk dan duduk di sebelahku, memasang kupingnya yang terlipat setegak yang dia bisa. Ya, sebetulnya masih terlipat sih, tapi posisinya berbeda sedikit.

Melihat ketulusan Marshall, aku memutuskan untuk menceritakan semuanya. Wajar saja Chase sangat nyaman bersama Marshall. Walaupun dia sangat ceroboh, tapi kemampuannya untuk mendengarkan lawan bicara sangatlah jauh di atas kami semua. Aku merasa nyaman berbicara dengan Marshall, walaupun aku sadar semua ucapan yang aku keluarkan adalah keluh kesah, tidak ada nada bahagia sedikitpun. Ada sih, saat aku menceritakan betapa baiknya dirinya mau mendengarkan semuanya.

“ _Pantas saja..._ ”

* * *

  ** _Pertunjukan harus berlanjut, sih_**  
**_“Maafkan aku”, aku berkata dengan lirih_**  
**_Tangisku mengalir membasahi pipi,_**  
**_Bersama dengan kucuran air tiada henti_**

* * *

_“Maaf... Aku tidak tahan lagi...”_

Tarian itu memang sudah disepakati kami berlima, jadi tidak ada masalah sebetulnya. Namun, hujan yang membasahi buluku, dengan perasaan berat hati yang semenjak tadi membebani pikiranku, memaksaku untuk jatuh.

Bukan hanya jatuh tersungkur sesuai dengan apa yang kita bicarakan.

Aku menangis pilu.

“ **Semua kenangan ini, waktu yang sangat indah**.” “ **Oh yeah!** ”

“ **Izinkan aku untuk,** ” “ **selalu menjagamu!** ”

Aku masih berusaha menahan tangisanku saat itu. Karena dua baris ujung adalah bagianku, aku menyanyikannya dengan lantang.

Tangisanku tidak bisa berhenti, kenapa? Aku sempat bertanya kepada diriku sendiri. Air mataku bersatu dengan hujan, tidak terlihat oleh siapapun bahwa aku menangis.

Setidaknya ada yang sadar.

“WOCKY!” Suara yang aku kenal. Suara yang sudah lama tidak aku dengar.

“Hei, kalian! Apa kalian sudah gila!?” Dan satu lagi suara yang sangat aku kenal. Suara yang menyayangi diriku, sebagai seseorang yang tahu kebutuhanku tentang air.

“Kak, tenanglah! Adik di sini! Kakak!” Suara yang pertama meneriaki diriku. Dia memohon dengan suara yang sangat memilukan hati.

“ _Maaf, dik... kakakmu lemah..._ ” Aku bergumam pada diriku sendiri, sementara alunan musik hampir berakhir.

“ _Aku tidak... bisa tahan lagi... ini terlalu basah bagiku..._ ” Aku merasakannya. Nyawaku seperti dicabut rasanya secara perlahan.

Dan akhirnya lagunya berakhir. Aku yakin, sekarang Marshall dan Rubble membentuk kelopak bunga, sementara Chase dan Skye membentuk daun-daun yang mengelilingi kelopak itu. Entahlah, aku merasakan air hujan berhenti membasahiku, namun suara hujan masih jelas terdengar.

Tangisanku yang tersedu-sedu kini terdengar cukup jelas di pengeras suara. Tidak ada tepuk tangan, ataupun tanggapan dari pembawa acara. Bahkan tidak ada suara pergerakan dari semua yang ada di sekitarku.

“Kakak... kakak kenapa...?” Dia bertanya lagi.

“Rocky, hei... kenapa kamu memaksakan diri...?” Yang satunya lagi juga bertanya.

Ah, tidak sopan tidak membalas salam.

“Zuma... Ryder... selamat... datang...”

Semua langsung menjadi gelap gulita. Sunyi senyap. Sepi.

Apa... aku sudah mati?

* * *

**_Aku terbangun dengan mendengar suaramu_ **  
**_“Di mana aku?” Itu tanyaku_ **  
**_Yang aku peduli, kamu di sisiku_ **  
**_Badanku semuanya terbujur kaku,_ **  
**_Dua kalimat aku ucapkan padamu,_ **  
**_“Maafkan aku. Aku mengecewakanmu.”_ **

* * *

“Kak... bangunlah...” isak tangis bisa aku dengar.

Tunggu, aku masih...?

Aku mencoba membuka mataku, namun sulit rasanya. Tapi aku kenal bau ini.

“Zuma... itukah dirimu...?” aku akhirnya angkat bicara.

“Ah, syukuwlah... kakak masih hidup...” betul, itu Zuma.

“Di... di mana aku?” Aku bertanya.

“Itu tidak penting. Yang penting kakak sudah siuman...” isak tangisnya kini terdengar lebih jelas. Aku merasakan sesuatu menekan dadaku, dan membasahinya.

“Zuma, hei, jangan—“

“Biarkan saja.” Aku memotong kalimat Skye. “Kita di rumah sakit?” Aku juga kenal beberapa bau ini. Obat-obatan yang sangat identik dengan bau Marshall, sebetulnya.

“Kita di unit kesehatan markas, Rocky.” Ryder. “Marshall memeriksa dirimu, dan kamu mengalami hipotermia. Hujan yang membasahi bulumu itu terlalu banyak untuk sistem pertahanan tubuhmu yang sangat jarang menyentuh air.” Dia menjelaskan semuanya.

“...” Aku terdiam sejenak, membiarkan Zuma menangis dulu. Tanganku masih agak sedikit lemah, namun aku berusaha meraih kepalanya dan mengelusnya dengan lembut.

“Syukur saja kamu hanya hipotermia. Aku takut kita akan kehilangan dirimu, Rocky.” suara Rubble bisa aku dengar dengan jelas, juga. Sepertinya semuanya ada di sekitar... di manapun aku berbaring sekarang. Aku tidak tahu ini ranjang apa.

“Aku mengerti perasaanmu saat itu, Rocky.” suara pak ketua terdengar sedih. “Marshall berbisik kepadaku ketika kita sedang tampil, bahwa kamu menangis. Aku memberi tahu yang lain, dan kita berusaha menyelesaikan semuanya. Hingga Zuma datang menerobos semua panitia yang ada di panggung. Kita pernah berada di tempat yang sama.”

“Chase...” balasku lirih. “Maafkan aku... Aku mengecewakanmu...”

“Tidak perlu, Rocky. Yang penting, kamu harus sembuh terlebih dahulu.” Chase membalas. “Tidak perlu menyalahkan dirimu juga.”

Aku hanya terdiam, sambil mengelus Zuma dengan lembut. Keheningan mengisi ruang rawatku. Entahlah, kami semua bingung mau berbicara apa. Zuma masih terlalu sedih untuk berbicara dengan jelas. Ryder sepertinya tidak berniat untuk berbicara sedikitpun.

“Apa... kamu sudah merasa agak baikan sekarang?” tanya Ryder.

“Lumayan, sih. Setidaknya tidak sedingin tadi, terima kasih untuk adikku.” godaku.

“Ka-kakak bewisik.” Zuma terdengar malu-malu saat aku mengucapkan hal itu, dan aku hanya tertawa kecil.

“Hehe, kenapa malu?” Aku semakin meledeknya.

“K-kakak fokus sembuh dulu deh, bisa gak?” nadanya semakin tidak karuan, pasti dia malu sekali.

“Iya dik, iya.” Aku semakin tidak bisa menahan tawaku. Zuma sepertinya kesal, dia mulai memukuli dadaku. “Dik, hei!” Aku mencoba menangkis pukulannya.

“Sepertinya kedua-duanya sudah merasa lebih baik.” Skye ikut meledek.

“Syukurlah, kembali kepada rutinitas Zuma dan Rocky yang sangat lucu.” celetuk Marshall.

“ _Ngaca_!” aku dengar suara Chase dan juga Marshall yang meringis kesakitan.

“Sakit!” Marshall berteriak.

“Habisnya!” Chase membalas sambil tertawa.

“Dan lagi dengan segmen Chase dan Marshall yang bertengkar main-main.” Rubble meledek mereka berdua.

“Hehe... jadi kita impas.” candaku.

“Oke, karena suasana sudah mencair, bagaimana jika Zuma menceritakan pengalamannya selama di Anjeleaue Island?” usulku.

“W-wah?” Zuma terdengar kaget.

“Boleh tuh! Ide bagus!” Marshall juga menyemangati Zuma.

“Pasti seru di sana! Ceritakan kepada kami, Zuma!” Rubble ikutan meminta Zuma untuk bercerita.

“A-apa boleh buat. Kawena banyak yang meminta.” Zuma mulai bercerita sambil dipeluk oleh diriku dari belakang. Aku mendengarkan semua petualangan yang Zuma alami, dan kami semua berbagi canda tawa, dan terkadang duka saat Zuma menceritakan sesuatu yang mengibakan hati.

Setidaknya... sekarang sudah lebih baik.

* * *

  _ **Aku lemah, itu yang aku pikirkan**_  
_**Kamu tegar, kalimatku kau tolak**_  
_**Dosaku padamu, sangatlah banyak**_  
_**Tapi yang kau beri adalah ampunan**_  
_**Tak akan ku lupakan memori indah kita**_  
_**Zuma.**_

* * *

Tidak terasa, hujan sudah berhenti. Kami bercerita dan mendengarkan cukup lama hingga waktu telah berlalu cukup larut.

“Hei, hujannya berhenti!” Skye yang sadar duluan.

“Wah, iya. Seru sekali ya cerita Zuma sampai tidak sadar hujan sudah berhenti membasahi Adventure Bay.” Balasku. “Jujur, aku sudah merasa lebih baik. Namun... aku serahkan kepada Ryder apa aku boleh keluar atau tidak.”

“Kamu lebih baik istirahat dulu semalam, Rocky. Bagaimanapun, kamu masih dalam masa pemulihan.” saran Ryder.

“Baik. Instruksi diterima!” Aku menjawab lagaknya Chase yang sangat formal terhadap Ryder.

“Hei! Itu logatku!” Chase protes.

“Biar!” Aku tertawa saja.

“Lebih baik kita biarkan Rocky beristirahat dulu, atau mungkin dia mau mengobrol dengan Zuma?” Rubble mengajak yang lain.

“Tentu. Zuma, apa kamu mau mengobrol dulu?” Marshall mengangguk dan bertanya.

“Umm, iya sih. Boleh kan, sejenak?” tanya Zuma.

“Tentu.” Yang lain mengangguk mengiyakan. Aku merasakan mukaku merona.

Mereka semua keluar satu per satu sambil mendoakan agar aku cepat sembuh. Tersisa aku, Zuma, dan Ryder.

“Ryder...” aku menengok ke pemilikku.

“Jangan lakukan hal gila seperti itu lagi, oke? Aku bukannya melarang kamu untuk suka air, namun kondisi tubuhmu sangatlah tidak cocok, kecuali jika dilatih.” Ryder menasehatiku.

“Te-tentu. Zuma bisa mengajarkanku untuk melawan ketakutanku, sesekali.” Balasku sambil tersenyum meringis, malu.

“Bukannya kakak bisa tahan air jika bewenang?” celetuk Zuma sambil menempelkan kepalanya di dadaku kembali.

“I-iya ya. Aku lupa.” Aku tertawa gugup, sekali lagi malu.

“Dasar. Oke, aku tinggal ya.” Ryder keluar dari ruangan.

Hanya aku dan Zuma.

“Maaf ya dik.”

“Kenapa?”

“Aku lemah.”

“Loh, siapa bilang?”

“Entahlah. Aku hanya merasa diriku lemah.”

“Wocky tidak lemah. Wocky kuat. Buktinya kalau kita bewtengkar, kakak selalu mau baikan denganku.”

“Iyakah?”

“Apa lagi yang hawus aku sebut agar kakak tidak memanggil diwi kakak lemah?”

“Iya deh, maaf maaf. Kakak kuat kok, asal kamu ada, dik.”

“Nah, gitu dong.”

“Dan lagi, maaf ya kalau aku banyak salah kepadamu. Aku hampir saja mati.”

“Tentu. Itu yang tidak bisa aku maafkan.”

“Dosaku?”

“Bukan. Kalau kakak pewgi.”

“Aww, maaf ya.”

“Tidak masalah. Toh, yang penting kakak masih bisa bewnafas dengan baik, dan masih memelukku.”

“Hei, jangan buat ronaku memerah bisa tidak?”

“Tidak.”

“Dasar!”

“Biar! _Bwee_!”

“Terima kasih ya.”

“Tentu. Kakak yang tewbaik.”

“Adik juga yang terbaik.”

 

Ah, Zuma. Dia yang terbaik, kau tahu?

"Kakaaak!" Aku mendengarnya.

"Oh, hei Zuma!" Aku menyapa dan langsung merangkulnya. "Kenapa?"

"Hujan sudah bewhenti. Ayo kita main ke luar!" ajaknya.

Eh? Aku baru sadar hujan sudah berhenti. Benar, memori bisa melintas begitu saja saat hujan dan selesai saat hujan berakhir.

"Oh, tentu! Ayo!" Aku membalas dengan semangat.

Dia yang terbaik. Aku tidak perlu mengucapkannya lagi kan?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~I love to mess with emotion~~
> 
>  
> 
> Ini murni tanpa revisi dari ~~editor bayaranku~~ Khiara! Dia bilang dia suka so yeah huehue
> 
> Dan jujur, agak gak tega nulis Rocky kaya gini. Ini kayanya ketara gegara beberapa hari belakangan agak berantem sama... ah, not a good thing.
> 
> Story-less di Chapter 4!


	4. Hujan Pembasah Memori Indah (Story-less)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Ini adalah versi tanpa cerita untuk sebelumnya. Total Words: 259)

Hujan turun dengan deras  
Padahal ini musim panas  
Satu pertanyaan terlintas,  
“Kenapa awan seperti diperas?”

Ah, terbawa kembali ke masa lalu  
Saat pertama aku melihatmu  
Jantungku berdebar terus  
Kenapa aku merasakan hal itu?

Cinta.  
Kata yang dulu tak aku kenal  
Tapi sekarang aku tahu apa rasanya  
Dan rasanya… sangat beda.

Tak disangka, kau menaruh hati padaku  
Apa yang kau harapkan? Aku menolakmu?  
Sungguh? Apa aku akan sebodoh itu,  
Menolak perminataan cintamu?

Seekor Labrador dengan bulu coklat susu  
Cadelmu, ciri khasmu, membuatmu terdengar lucu  
Tawamu, selalu terngiang di kupingku  
Air, itulah favoritmu.

Aku mendengar banyak sekali orang berceloteh  
Mereka bilang kita pasangan anjing yang aneh  
Kau beranggap hidup di air itu boleh  
Tapi aku tidak menganggap air itu remeh.

Hari itu, saat aku mendengar kabar itu  
Semua kaget, tak terkecuali diriku  
Aku cemas, tentang keselamatanmu  
Apakah dirimu akan bertahan tanpaku?

Tegar, itu yang mereka katakan  
Aku berusaha untuk selalu membiarkan  
Tapi kenapa, diriku seperti disiram hujan  
Seperti dihujani, oleh seluruh ingatan?

Teman-temanku ada di sisiku, iya  
Namun tetap saja, aku takut karena berita  
Kau menghilang begitu saja  
Kau pikir aku bisa rela?

Pertunjukan harus berlanjut, sih  
"Maafkan aku”, aku berkata dengan lirih  
Tangisku mengalir membasahi pipi,  
Bersama dengan kucuran air tiada henti

Aku terbangun dengan mendengar suaramu  
“Di mana aku?” Itu tanyaku  
Yang aku peduli, kamu di sisiku  
Badanku semuanya terbujur kaku,  
Dua kalimat aku ucapkan padamu,  
“Maafkan aku. Aku mengecewakanmu.”

Aku lemah, itu yang aku pikirkan  
Kamu tegar, kalimatku kau tolak  
Dosaku padamu, sangatlah banyak  
Tapi yang kau beri adalah ampunan  
Tak akan ku lupakan memori indah kita  
Zuma.


	5. Harapan Besar Bermula Dari Impian Kecil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryder, bagaimana awal mula Paw Patrol terbentuk? Bagaimana juga kau bisa menemukan enam anjing yang sekarang menjadi regu penolong Adventure Bay? Apa Paw Patrol terbentuk begitu saja? Tidak kan?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oke ternyata **PUISINYA MALAH KEBABLASAN 300 WORD COUNT AAAAAAAAA HELP**
> 
> Awalnya mau di post poem + cerita, tapi setelah dilihat jumlah word countnya SANGAT BANYAK (574, to be exact), aku ragu bahwa satu chapter bakal cukup. Jadi mungkin cerita untuk poem ini bakal dipisah di work baru (nanti bakal aku link di akhir chapter note ini)
> 
> Jadi ya... latar belakang dari puisi ini adalah 'backstory' dari Paw Patrol, versi sendiri. Though, ada beberapa yang terinspirasi dari fics di website ini. Yang pasti, Rubble mengikuti Canon story (S1E12), dan cuma Marshall doang yang backstorynya terinspirasi ( _Rain_ kalo gak salah, bahasa Inggris) dari fic orang... sisanya original, dan paling ada beberapa yang terinspiasi dari 'lore' di canon story.
> 
> Dijelasin lebih lanjut di end note, sekaligus penutup aja ya?

Dulunya aku hanya berandai-andai  
Bagaimana rasanya menolong publik?  
Sebuah impian, dari Ryder cilik  
Tapi ternyata, impian itu bukan hanya mimpi.

Sebuah kepercayaan diturunkan kepadaku  
“Aku harus menjaga seluruh menara itu!?”  
Entahlah, harus apa aku di situ  
Hingga mereka menghadiahiku anjing baru.

Chase, nama anjing yang diberikan  
Dia adalah anjing yang bersahabat  
Dan karena ayah, dia bisa bicara  
Sungguh teknologi yang luar biasa.

“Bagaimana jika kita membuat sebuah tim?”  
Hmm, itu usul yang menarik  
Nama apakah yang harus aku beri?  
Paw Patrol? Itu ide yang sangat baik!

Chase adalah anjing polisi  
Dan juga mata-mata kami  
Tapi hei, dia itu sangatlah manis  
Bahkan orang bilang dia lucu sekali.

Tapi, apa mungkin satu anjing cukup?  
Chase tidak bisa bekerja secara menyeluruh  
Tentu harus ada yang membantu  
Selain diriku.

Marshall dulunya anjing gelandang  
Namun aku menemukannya di sebuah gang  
Chase di sana, mukanya sangatlah tegang  
Suasananya sangat jauh dari kata ‘tenang’.

Dia kabur dari tempatnya yang dulu  
Tidak ada tempat untuk berteduh  
Hatiku luluh mendengar semua hal itu,  
“Tempat tinggal adalah hal yang bisa aku berikan untukmu.”

Marshall, bertugas memadamkan api  
Dan merawat yang sakit sebagai misi  
Kelakuannya bisa bikin keki, sih  
Bagi Chase, itu sangatlah memikat hati.

Aku baru mengerti bahwa mereka menyimpan rasa  
Untuk satu sama lain, aku tidak pernah menduga  
Aku dengar, setelah mereka mengakui semua,  
Mereka lebih melindungi satu sama lain, syukurlah.

Rocky adalah selanjutnya  
Dia sama seperti Marshall  
Ditemukan lemah di dekat markas  
Diguyur hujan, tanpa bantuan.

“Hei, apakah kamu baik-baik saja?”  
Anjing abu-abu itu kehilangan kata-kata  
Dia takut, cemas, dan trauma  
Mau dikata apa, aku maklumi dia.

Teknisi di Paw Patrol, itu penting.  
Untung aku menemukan seekor anjing lain  
Yang pintar sekali dengan mesin,  
Dan alam adalah hal yang dia cintai.

Dia takut air, itu aneh mungkin  
Tapi aku ragu, dia takut dari lahir  
Pasti pernah terjadi sebuah tragedi  
Sehingga ketakutan itu membekas di hati.

Selanjutnya, Zuma  
Anjing kecil yang suka menyelam  
Namun dia sama tragisnya dengan mereka  
Terkapar lemas, di depan kita.

Mau tahu apa yang jadi ciri khasnya?  
Cadelnya, aku sering tertawa mendengarnya  
Tapi tidak apa-apa, itu tak masalah  
Yang aku nilai jiwanya, bukan cacatnya.

Memang, dia dan Rocky sangat berbeda  
Namun, aku melihat mereka sangatlah dekat  
Mungkin dia senang dengan tingkah laku Zuma,  
Aku pun tidak heran jika seandainya dia suka.

Zuma dan Marshall punya kesamaan  
Mereka berdua sama-sama punya kelemahan  
Tapi untung saja Chase dan Rocky ada  
Dua anjing itu sangat menerima kekurangan mereka. Apa adanya.

Sempat aku berpikir, “Apakah perempuan bisa ikut?”  
Dan pencarianku terus berlanjut  
Hingga akhirnya aku menemukan anjing baru  
Anjing betina, yang dulu pernah ditampung.

Skye. Dia adalah anjing adopsi pertama  
Tapi ternyata dia sahabat baik Zuma  
“Dunia itu sempit ya?” katanya  
Aku senang bisa membuat dirinya bahagia.

Siapa bilang anjing tidak terbang?  
Helikopter dan sayap, dia kendalikan dengan girang  
Aksinya selalu membuat orang tercengang  
Anjing bisa terbang, dan dia sangat kencang.

Yang terakhir, adalah yang kami selamatkan  
Rubble tersangkut di atas lautan  
Jika saja kami tidak cekatan  
Mungkin dia sudah habis dimakan ikan

Anjing tangguh dan kuat, itu julukan dirinya  
Dia adalah kuli Paw Patrol, jika secara kasar  
Tapi bagaimanapun, dia sangatlah ramah  
Dan gampang sekali terbawa emosinya.

Anjing termuda bukan berarti bahan ejekan  
Dia disayangi semua, walaupun baru sebentar  
Dia juga senang menolong, itu yang aku perlukan  
“Jika kau butuh bantuan, berteriaklah untuk meminta bantuan!”

Banyak cerita terjadi di kelompok ini  
Tidak terasa sudah bertahun-tahun kami lewati  
Kami masih kuat, tegar, dan bekerja tanpa pamrih  
Paw Patrol, akan selalu siap beraksi!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~Nabil berani sumpah tadi wordcountnya di dokumen asli cuma 493 kenapa sekarang nambah jadi 574~~
> 
>  
> 
> So! To make things clear, Universe Paw Patrol yang aku kendaliin itu:  
> 1\. Ryder 'dipercayakan' oleh kedua orang tuanya buat jaga menara di Adventure Bay (yang menurutku itu peninggalan kakeknya), karena dia memang _precocious_ (berbakat dari muda). Kinda hard to believe sih, tapi itulah canon storynya so...  
>  2\. Chase adalah anjing pertama, canonically, dan aku mikirnya dia sama Ryder udah dari awal banget, makanya mereka deket banget sebagai Pet-Owner. Dan cuman Chase yang paling 'sopan' sama Ryder ( _Yes sir Ryder sir!_ , sementara yang lain kagak lol). He's the cutest doggo (ketiga sih lel)  
> 3\. Marshall ngikut backstory di cerita Rain. Dia ditemukan sama Chase lagi kabur dari kejaran orang dari tempat penampungan hewan gitu. Menurut Marshall, dia di abuse di sana... so yeah.  
> 4\. Rocky takut air. Ini juga agak terinspirasi, tapi dia ditemukannya original idea. Kasihan kalo dibayangin sumpah...  
> 5\. Zuma kabur dari penampungan hewan yang berbeda dari Marshall. Ceritanya dia kaya ditolak sama ibunya tentang mimpinya menolong publik. Ini juga salah satu draft bahasa Inggris yang sampai sekarang gak pernah aku post di sini. Possibly nanti kalo cerita puisi ini selesai aku post juga  
> 6\. Ada lore yang menyatakan Skye dan Zuma temen deket banget, jadi kepikirannya mereka itu Childhood Friends dari awal. Dan akhirnya terbentuklah ide kalo mereka itu ketemu lagi di Paw Patrol...  
> 7\. Rubble mengikuti Canon Story, tapi ada POV dari selain Ryder. Chase, Skye juga komentar.
> 
> Full story sudah siap! [Silahkan dicek ya~](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13628136)
> 
> And that wraps #MariBerpuisi! 3 puisi, 2 cerita. Ini semua dibuat untuk kesenangan pribadi, dan memenuhi 'challenge' Mari Berpuisi 2017 (walaupun dipostnya 2018 lol). This is kind of not good, to be honest, but I'm okay for it for now.
> 
> Thanks buat yang udah baca! ~~Aneh juga ya nulis di fandom kecil banget~~ Be a change you want to be /heh
> 
> -Nabil

**Author's Note:**

> -Paw Patrol adalah karya milik Spin Animation ciptaan Keith Chapman dan Hak Cipta dipegang oleh Nick Jr.. Saya hanya membuat cerita dan puisi fiksi penggemar ini hanya untuk kesenangan pribadi, dan tidak mengambil profit seperserpun. Karya ini milik saya sendiri, sisanya saya tidak mengambil hak cipta sedikitpun.


End file.
